Bfdi is the best's Hurt And Heal Camp Season 1
So, everybody, this will be my first Hurt And Heal camp, it will have 10 lives, 17 contestants and you can choose 2 contestants (No OCs allowed). The rules are just like the other Hurt And Heal Camps. And this HAH camp's name is: The Hurt And Heal Battle Between Objects From Lots Of Object Shows And Only One Can Win This Camp And Win Something That Is Random (Or THAHBBOFLOOSAOOCWTCAWSTIR) So, Sign-up as 2 contestants right now! Oh wait, nvm, it has started. NAO LETS GO HURT AND HEAL CRAZY!!! Contestants: ChocolateyBOOT.png|Chocolatey (Brawl of The Objects) - Bumblebee the transformer TestTubePro.png|Test Tube (Inanimate Insanity II) - Bumblebee the transformer Rocky2.png|Rocky (Battle for Dream Island) - Peeradon (15th/fagit) Tennis Ball 5.png|Tennis Ball (Battle for Dream Island) - Peeradon (16th/fagit) Dishsoaapppp.png|Dish Soap (Battle for Object Palace) - Infinityblade2005 AwesomePen.png|Pen (Battle for Dream Island) - Infinityblade2005 Snowglobe-0.png|Snowglobe (Object Overload) - PikminComet 212px-Cashy 2.png|Cashy (Article Insanity) - PikminComet OO Pumpkin.jpg|Pumpkin (Object Overload) - MePhone X Golf Ball ML.png|Golf Ball (Battle for Dream Island) - MePhone X (17th/fagit) Teardrop Pose (1).png|Teardrop (Battle for Dream Island) - Petr.kasuba.12 Bow.png|Bow (Inanimate Insanity) - Petr.kasuba.12 (14th/fagit) Rainbow Dash Pose.png|Rainbow Dash (Mah Lil' Ponai) - t3h b35t mlg Qu1ck5c0p3r Leafy with shadow.png|Leafy (Battle for Dream Island) - Phuocphuc46 250px-Coney FR.png|Coney (Object Overload) - Phuocphuc46 200px-YinYangPro.png|Yin-Yang (Inanimate Insanity II) - JurgenHR Soccer Ball-0.png|Soccer Ball (Object Overload) - JurgenHR Lives: 15 lives (H4X!): Rainbow Dash 14 lives (Insanely Extraordinary!): 13 lives (Insanely Excellent!): 12 lives (Insanely Amazing!): 11 lives (Over The Limit!): 10 lives (Extraordinary!): Leafy, Coney, Cashy 9 lives (Excellent!): Teardrop, Pen, Yin-Yang 8 lives (Amazing!): Snowglobe, Chocolatey 7 lives (Awesome!): Pumpkin, Soccer Ball 6 lives (Pretty Good!): 5 lives (Good!): Test Tube 4 lives (Below Average!): 3 lives (Quite Bad!): Dish Soap 2 lives (Bad!): 1 life (At Risk!): Rocky 0 lives (R.I.P): Golf Ball, Tennis Ball, Bow Tokens Yes! This HAH camp have tokens too! There are 5 kinds of Tokens. Every 2 days I will ask you guys 3 questions and if you guys answer it right, you will have a random Token. Also, you can only use 1 token every 3 days. The Tokens are: Save Me Token: You can only use it when you have <5 lives, using it will make everyone can't hurt you, they can only heal you. The Token's effect will be on for 18 hours only. Mix And Match Token: completely mix everyone's lives with another, this Token is quite risky tho. Swapping Token: Swap your lives with another contestant, pretty risky. Magic Token: Gives you magic, everyday your lives will be heal 1 life for 2 days, and you can also heal another contestant you like for more than 1 time (You can only use it once per day). MLG Token: Gives you a bag of Dorito. That's it! 1st elimination: Me: Well, it looks like Golf Ball is eliminated. Sorry GB, I think that less people likes you (btw blame phuo) Golf Ball: No ;-; Golf Ball's rank: 17th 2nd elimination: Me: Wow! TB, due to your owner keep hurting RD, you are now eliminated! TB: What? That's not fair! Me: Are you blind? It said that you got 0 live left, which means you're dead. TB: k ;-; Tennis Ball's rank: 16th 3rd elimination: Me: Rocky, you have been eliminated! Peeradon: w8 wot nu dats impossibru Me: lel get aut Rocky's rank: 15th 4th elimination: Me: OMFG 2 elimination in 1 day am ai blind? Bow: w8 who's eliminated Me: U of course Bow: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUuu Bow's rank: 14th Category:Hurt And Heal Category:Season 1